Soul King
Character Synopsis The Soul King 'is a deity of Bleach that resides in the Soul King Palace that exists in a separate, special dimension in the very core of Soul Society, which is protected by the Royal Guard. The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls into and out of Soul Society and keep the flow stable. Without the Soul King, the balance is lost and everything that is linked to Soul Society or made in it, as well as the Dangai, Hueco Mundo and the Human World will fall apart. The Soul King is the "linchpin" and if that linchpin is lost, then the world would simply crumble away and that is the way of the world. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-A '''| '''3-A, likely 2-C Verse: Bleach Name: The Soul King, Reiō Gender: This part of the section describes the gender of the character. It's either a male, a female, or it has no gender (genderless). Age: Undefinitable (Existed before time and space, within the huge mass that would later become creation) Classification: King of Soul Society, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to disintegration), Acausality (Singularity; Neither is stagnation nor evolution and is between static and dynamic and is neither new or old), Energy Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society. Can all the Reishi in the Soul King Palace so that only Quincies can use it to create stepping platforms in midair, nullified the Shinigami Pseudo-Flight), Precognition (Yhwach can see all possible futures), Information Analysis (Soul King can understand all powers he sees in the future), Fate Manipulation (Soul King can choose between and change the futures that lie before him, and can even rewrite the future in which he died), Immortality (Type 1 & 5; In the beginning, all of creation was in a state of ambiguity. There was neither life nor death; progression and regression flickered to and fro. Swaying and swaying slowly; this waning and waxing world waited for a hundred million years to cool down), Reactive Evolution and Power Nullification (All powers that Soul King sees in the future will be incapable of harming him or defeating him), Regeneration Negation (Soul King can rewrite the future so that everything he destroys will remain broken in the future, even with Orihime's ability to reject past events and causality she was unable to repair Tensa Zangetsu after it was broken by Yhwach), Summoning (Can summon a large number of eyeball-creatures from the torrent of his power), Reactive Power Level, Reality Warping, and Regeneration (Low-Godly with The Miracle), Biological Manipulation (With the Compulsory, his nerves can invade the bodies of others to control their movements), Earth Manipulation (Reiō can control inorganic objects such as the ground and buildings), BFR (Can open a portal and send targets to Space), Stealth Mastery and Creation with The Visionary (It heavily implies that Gremmy Thoumeaux is the brain of the soul king), Blessed, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Created the concepts of life and death), Law Manipulation (Altered the system of the old world and created the foundation of Soul Society, Material World and Hueco Mundo), Power Bestowal, Space-Time Manipulation (Created the Dangai. A dimension separated from Space and Time), Transmutation (Destroyed a giant hollow and turned it into sands of reishi), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate the soul in all physical matter, including from inanimate object), Physics Manipulation (By controlling Reishi which dwells in matter, Reiō is able to distort and manipulate the matter itself, and at times, even the laws of physics), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Hacking, Sealing, Weather Manipulation (In the Pocket Dimensions, can change it to 48.2C) and Wind Manipulation with Digital Radial Invaders (In the Pocket Dimension, can bring it down to -0.5), Probability Manipulation with Jackpot (Can manipulate the probability of landing a lucky, powerful strike), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Past Manipulation with Book of the End (Can insert himself into the past of whomever is affected to create new memories, break their mind entirely by overloading them with too much information or to forcibly alter the present by created new timelines), Healing, Forcefield Creation and Causality Manipulation with Shun Shun Rikka (Can create barrier to reject events entirely and rewind them to a prior form), Duplication (Reiō can clone itself from severed fingers, can also create copies of himself with The Visionary), *Soul King has resistance to the following abilities: Soul Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Orihime couldn't bring back the Soul King even through her power to reject past events and causality), Precognition (Via Mimihagi. Reiō should've its power who can evade Yhwach's The Almighty), Power Nullification (Via The Miracle. Hitsugaya's ice which nullifies the functions and abilities of whatever it freezes was ineffective against The Miracle), Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) and Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Ichibē couldn't take the Almighty from Yhwach even after he has stripped Yhwach of his name and power and change his name and power into black ant) Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '''(The mere existence of Soul King keeps the planets of Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and Human World from merging together and becoming one with one another) | '''Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Before The Soul King, all of creation was nothing more than in a state of ambiguity, as there was neither "Life or Death, Progression and Regression". After establishing the system of everything, the realities of Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and Human World came into being) 'Speed: Immobile '(Unable to actually move due to having his legs and arms cut off. In addition, he's sealed away) | '''Relativistic+ '(Due to being the supreme god of Bleach, it's likely superior to everyone in the verse. Including the likes of Mimihagi, who traveled to the Soul King Palace in mere moments. One of the fastest beings seen in the series so far) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown | At least Class Z (Superior to Ywhach, who lifted the Wandenreich) Striking Ability: Large Plant Class '''(Keeps the planets contained in Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and Human World from being destroyed) | '''Universal, likely Multi-Universal '(Created the laws that govern Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and Human World. In addition to having seperated them from the huge mass of existence) 'Durability: Unknown '''| '''Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level ' 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Cross-Universal '(Even while weakened, he's capable of keeping planets that exist in different dimensions from being destroyed and merged into one. In his prime, he can seperate the total sum of existence and split them off into different Spatio-Temporal Realms) 'Intelligence: Unknown '''(They have never shown any above average intelligence, however, The Almighty reinforces their intelligence with the ability to see through all futures that lie before him and act among those futures) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Current Soul King | Ancient Soul King (Prime) ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Almighty: Soul King's own power and the source of his designation as "A". Upon activation, Soul King gains his full power and his irises and pupils are split in two. Had he opened his eyes once in the 999 years after his original defeat, during which it took 900 for merely his heart to start beating again and another 90 to regain self-awareness, he would've been unable to control his own power and accidentally stolen the lives of all his loyal Sternritter. *[https://imgur.com/a/v7XVr The power of the Almighty is to see all that lies in the future, observing all possible futures like grains of sand in the wind, the knowledge that Soul King uses to predict his opponent's actions and act accordingly. However, this is only a portion of its true power, which is the ability to outright choose between the futures that lie before him, rewriting fate as he pleases to best suit his goals. Soul King can use this power to set up traps in his opponent's future paths, easily circumvent any defensive measures his opponent takes], and shatter their weapons and forms, breaking Tensa Zangetsu and claiming to have destroyed all the Bankai in the future. He can even rewrite a future in which he has died, and it is said that any power that Soul King sees in the future will become his ally and grow incapable of harming him at all. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Soul King can manipulate and shape Reishi by absorbing it from the atmosphere and combining it with his own stock of spiritual energy. It is easier to collect this energy in locations with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Soul King's control over Reishi is exceptional, allowing him to easily shape and solidify it as he pleases, creating an intricate throne and later a staircase. *'Blut:' An advanced Quincy technique that works by pumping Reishi into the user's blood vessels, reinforcing either their strength or durability to exceptional levels. There exists a defensive and offensive form of Blut, but only one can be used at a time. **'Blut Arterie:' Blut's offensive form, the technique that allows Quincies to physically match and injure Bankai users. **'Blut Vene:' Blut's defensive form, which makes its use clear in the form of a glowing trail that traces the user's blood vessels, which appears only when the enhanced area is struck. When consciously maintained at full power, Blut Vene can even negate the attacks of a Bankai user. It can also be used to stop the user's blood flow in the event that they are badly injured, preventing them from bleeding out. ***'Blut Vene Anhaben:' Soul King extends his Blut Vene out from his body to create a powerful forcefield that consumes those around it, breaking down living beings, to fuel and maintain itself. 'Body Manifestations' The Right Hand of the Soul King *'Stagnation Governance:' Mimihagi governs stagnation, the stopping of development, growth, progress, and change; as it represents stillness, it can prevent whatever that tries to change or develop from happening. Mimihagi can accomplish this via symbiosis with whatever being it is attached to. *'Life Extension:' Mimihagi bestows blessings upon those who offer it anything aside from an eye, since it already possesses its own. In turn, its power stops the progression of whatever is afflicting a body part or organ of those it blesses for a time; this grants a reprieve from the inevitable for a time, extending their life and making them capable of what they otherwise would not be capable of doing. With his diseased lungs taken from him, Ukitake lived and became a captain of the Gotei 13, but he frequently coughs up blood and becomes too sick to fulfill his duties as a captain at times. The Left Hand of the Soul King *'Evolution Governance:' As the Left Arm of the Soul King, Pernida governs over evolution, growth, and progression whereas the Mimihagi governs stagnation. It can display these powers in a variety of ways, using them to evolve and control its own biology to excel in combat. *'Absorption:' By consuming biomass, Pernida can absorb it into his own system to take on the traits of its victims. *'Duplication:' In the event that one of Pernida's fingers is severed, it can create a clone of itself from that finger, which grows into a full copy of Pernida distinguished from the original by its singular pupil and missing Hagal rune. These clones can use all of Pernida's abilities and regenerate just as he can. *'Regeneration:' Pernida has exceptional regenerative abilities, allowing it to regenerate its own severed fingers and even reform after being blown to pieces. *'The Compulsory:' Pernida's namesake ability, which allows it to manipulate its own nerves and extend them from its fingertips to invade the bodies of opponents and control their movements. It can use this power to extremely violent and destructive results, forcibly compressing the bodies of victims into compact balls or badly warp their bodies, twisting and tearing limbs apart. If Pernida manages to completely invade its opponent's body, it can near instantly tear them to ribbons. It can also use this ability to take control of inorganic objects, creating giant limbs from the ground, for example, and even its severed fingers can utilize this ability. *'Adaptation:' Pernida can absorb information through its own nerves, doing so to adapt to Kenpachi's level and gain his strength, and to replicate the layer-shedding ability of Mayuri's modified Bankai, granting it multi-layered nerves. The Heart of the Soul King *'The Miracle:' M - The Miracle is Gerard's innate power that manifest the fear of the masses like fear of not being able to destroy his body into reality. His power works by turning any and all damage, lethal included, into size and power. Extra Info: Many people might be quick to point out that we don't know the size of Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and Human World. However, in Bleach it's established that they are seperate Space-Time Continuums *Soul Society has shown it had countless stars within it and a galaxy and The Human World is stated to be equal in size to said structure. To further prove the point, realms such as Dangai,have their own versions of Space and Time (with it being much denser than normal time) and even contains their own voids that surrounds the structures Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Bleach Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Spirits Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Stealth Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analyzers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Blessed Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Sealers Category:Weather Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2